In the literature, compounds which have an inhibitory effect on the enzyme 11-beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase 1 (11beta-HSD1) are proposed for the treatment of the metabolic syndrome, in particular diabetes type 2, obesity, and dyslipidemia. For example WO 09/102,460 discloses inhibitors of 11-beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase 1 and their use in the treatment of such diseases.